Coming Home
by Full Power
Summary: Goku's thoughts as he returns home from the fight with Majin Buu. How does he really feel about Gohan? Goten? Chi-Chi? One-Shot.


**A/N: This is a one-shot detailing Goku's feelings about his family right after the fight with Buu. Yes, I am aware I didn't mention Vegeta, Piccolo, Krillin etc...that was intentional. Don't like it? Then don't read. **

It's so weird…being alive again. Granted, I've been alive for a couple of hours now, but just being alive again, back on Earth…it's surreal. I missed it. Looking up into the sky and seeing the beautiful baby blue of it, the clouds slowly moving…I'm so glad I lost my memory as a kid because I can't see myself destroying any of this.

I've missed my family, too. I've always been stupid about leaving, always wanting to go off and take on a new challenge. It wasn't until about a year into my stay in Other World that I realized that.

_I _could have spent more time with Gohan before he left for Namek, but didn't. _I _could have went and saw Chi-Chi before I left for Namek, but I chose not to. When Porunga, Namek's dragon, asked me if I wanted to return home, I told him no. Even though the Instant Transmission has become very useful, was it really worth leaving my family for even more time?

Then, I returned, and I met Trunks…the future version, that is. He told me all about the heart virus, how I'd die of it within three years. Trunks, the future son of my best friend, saved my life by giving me that medicine and telling us we had three years to train for the Androids.

I could have spent more time with Gohan and Chi-Chi during those three years, but I was too obsessed with training with Piccolo, training with Vegeta. I thought that training with Gohan was spending time with him…I was wrong, as I'd later learn.

I look at Gohan now, a proud look on his face as he's surely processing the realization that Buu is finally dead, that I'm alive. I'm so proud of him; he's become the man of the house, and a fine one at that. I feel guilty, so guilty, for not being there for him when he was a kid. Counting the year I was dead training for the Saiyans, the year and a half I missed when I was in space, and the seven years I was dead, I missed nearly ten years of his life.

Hell, I don't even count the year in the hyperbolic time chamber because all I was doing was training. I may not be as smart as the others, but I do know that most sons would have given up on their fathers by now. Gohan didn't…he may not enjoy fighting, but he's the best son I could ever wish for.

So much has changed since I was last alive; Chi-Chi has…excuse me, _we_, have another son now! Goten…he looks exactly like me, although I think I'm a bit smarter. Haha! He's so strong…becoming a Super Saiyan at his age still confuses me so much! I know I've missed seven years of his life, and it'll take some time for him to adjust to me being in his life, but I refuse to let anymore time go by where I'm not with my family.

And Chi-Chi, oh my Kami, Chi-Chi. You stood by me through every time I left; you never left me for anyone else. You were left with such a crappy situation, but you were resilient. There were times I feared I'd see you in Other World, but you persevered. I love you, Chi. I love you so much.

"GOKU! DON'T DROP ME!" Chi-Chi yells at the top of her lungs, almost making me actually drop her. I hold her even tightly, and part of me wants to never let go.

I love my family, and I won't ruin this second chance I'm so lucky to get.

_So? Why did I write this one shot? Because I think there's a lot of people who think Goku is the anti-christ or Satan because of his failings as a father. To them, this is me sticking my tongue out at them. Goku does care about his family, but he can't express it. Comparing Goku to the devil is so stupid…they know who they are._

_Anyway, why name it Coming Home? The song by Diddy, of course! XD I hope you guys enjoyed a quick one shot about the Son family and if you have any other ideas about one-shots that you'd want to see, PM me I'm always willing to listen. _


End file.
